


He Deserves To Be Protected

by apocalypseWallflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Bullying, Humanstuck, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Protection, possibly self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypseWallflower/pseuds/apocalypseWallflower
Summary: You can't believe they could ever do this to him. He's so so sweet. And /her/ too. She was supposed to like and protect him. When did that turn to hurt? Well, it's up to you now to protect the sweetie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ((Sollux and Mituna aren't brothers in this. Just long time best friends that turn into more))

**~Sollux~**

_"Ah, what? Little Mituna can't handle a few /words./ Maybe I should continue, right everyone?" I heard Meenah taunting my best friend, Mituna. 'He doesn't deserve this; their hate, their mean words.' Curling my hands into a tight fist, I walked over and punched Meenah square in the face._

_"Don't /ever/ talk to him like that /again!/ Hear me, Peixes?" I shouted._

_"Yeah. Loud and clear." Meenah growled out, taking her rag-tag team of misfits with her. They unfortunately Turning around, I gave my best and biggest smile to Mituna._

_"It's okay, she's gone now. C'mon, let's go play some games." Mituna took my hand as we headed towards my house. 'I don't like the park anyways.'_

* * *

 

_"Tuna! Watch out!" I didn't yell fast enough because Mituna was now lying head-first on the hard ground. Running over, I cradled him in my arms while I called 911. After hanging up, I tried to get him to wake up, "C'mon Tuna. Wake up! Please Tuna. Don't you dare die on my or anything, okay?" I hadn't realised I started crying until the tears started to fall onto Mituna's face._

* * *

 

_The accident caused Mituna to have mental problems and gave him brain damage, but he was alive and that was all that mattered to me. Even though he now had learning problems and a shot memory, he can still play video games with me and I'm really glad about that. Unfortunately, his new condition made the bullying sky-rocket and I had to keep a better eye on him. But then came Latula, Latula Pyrope, and her sister Terezi. They were new to town and Latula quickly took a liking to Mituna. Latula admired and protected Mituna and she put one hundred percent in, always. To tell the truth, I was jealous when they first got together, but also happy for them. I am Mituna's best friend and also a good friend to Latula, they deserved happiness. And, I can't really stay mad at either of them, I was the one who never told Mituna how I really felt about him. Plus, they're good for each other. They both love many of the same things and they love each other._

* * *

 

 _I can NOT believe that bitch! How could she hurt Mituna like this?! Doesn't she know he loves her?! Why is she so.. heartless?_ My hands curled into fists and grew tighter together with every word.

"I never /really/ loved you 'Tuna.' It was all just an act so I could break you in the worst possible way. Besides even if I had, I always knew you loved /him/ more than /me./ And that's not fair! But neither is this. I'm breaking up with you, Mituna. I like someone else, someone better than you'll /ever/ be. Now you just run off with your fag of a best friend and never talk to me again. Goodbye, Mituna." Latula told Mituna before turning around to leave. Winding up for a punch, I was stopped by Mituna.

"P-please d-don't, Sollux. I do-don't want you to hur-hurt her." Mituna's voice calmed me some. _Why not? Doesn't he want her to pay for what she did to him?_

"Fine, I won't, Tuna. C'mon, let's go do something, anything." I replied, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. Mituna sniffled and nodded his head lightly.

* * *

 

Mituna and I were sitting in front of my TV playing some sick video games and eating /tons/ of snacks. "AW! Come on, Sollux! It's not fair that you win everytime!" I chuckled at that.

"It's not about being /fair./ It's just about skill~" Mituna and I laughed along together. After a bit, we decided to what somethings on the TV. Sitting on the couch, close together but not close enough, I pressed play on the show we picked. Relaxing on the couch, I put as much of my attention as possible on the TV. About thirty minutes into the movie, Mituna moved close, so that we were basically cuddling. Of course, I don't mind, not at all. Wrapping my arm around his shoulders, he relaxes into my touch, it feels nice; right even. _I never want this to end._ Kissing his forehead, I rub up and down his arm. Leaning more into me, Mituna smiles brightly. _I just want him to be happy, he deserves that._

* * *

 

"I uh have something to tell you, Tuna." I nervously said while rubbing the back of my head. _Please, let this go well._  

"What is it, Sollux?" Mituna replied, seriously.

"I, uh, I love you.." There, I've said it, no taking it back now. 

Mituna smile brightly and said, "I love you too!" Before hugging me nearly to death. Smiling to myself, I hugged back just as tightly.

* * *

 

Mituna and I played with sparklers, counting down, "10 .. 9 .. 8 .. 7 .. 6 .. 5 .. 4 .. 3 .. 2 .. 1 .." 

"Mmmph." Mituna surprised me with a kiss. Kissing back, gladly, I wrapped my arms around him. Pulling away, I said, "Happy New Year's, love." 

"Happy New years." With both gave each other big, stupid grins. _He's perfect for me and I'm perfect for him. That's all that matters._  

 

**Author's Note:**

> I /hate/ the word 'fag' but needed to use it for emphasis. Please, /never/ call anyone this. Thank you. Lots of love, Karklutz.


End file.
